What Happened To Us?
by ravinegirl28
Summary: Emma and Sean just can't stop thinking about the shooting or each other. This story follows their lives almost a year after Sean goes to Wasaga. Emma feels lost until Sean needs her. What will happen when these two lost souls find their way back home?
1. Ghost of You and Me

Ok guys so I know it's been like forever since I've updated Kiss Away the Pain and It's Always Been You, but with school and everything lately I've been really busy. I'm planning on continuing both of them though, and I'll get to it sooner or later. This is a story that I've actually had for a while. I wrote around the time I started on It's Always Been You. I figured I'd give you guys something new to read until I get my updates in order and posted. I also have a one-shot coming your way soon. I'm not sure how many chapters I have of this…maybe around 9 or 10…so I'll try not to post it all at once. Well here it is. This takes place in season 5 so season 6 isn't even in the mix yet. Let me know what you think.

-X-

Ghost of You and Me…

Emma Nelson sighed as the last bell of the day rang at Degrassi Community School. She grabbed her books and her purse and slowly walked towards Ms. Kwan's desk. The class was getting their English assignment back. Emma knew she didn't do too well on it. The assignment was to write an essay on how Romeo and Juliet's love affect your lives today. What a great topic for Emma whose love life consisted of nothing but heartbreak. Emma's love life consisted of nothing but Sean. He was her first love after all. And after their brutal break up 9th grade year, she couldn't forget about him. When she was dating Chris, Sean got in the way…well her still strong feelings for Sean got in the way. No one knew the real reason why she and Chris had broken up. Chris broke up with her because she still wasn't over Sean. She had him convinced that she was until he saw a picture of she and Sean kissing at her parent's wedding when he was looking through old albums with her and Spike. He saw how she looked at the picture and lightly touched it with her fingers before softly touching her lips and smiling. When Emma finally snapped out of her flashback down memory lane Chris had asked to talk to her outside. Then he broke up with her after accusing her of being in love with Sean. And of course Emma's love life had been over after that. That was until none other than her first love Sean Cameron jumped in front of a bullet for her. And a few days later, he apologized about the way he had treated her. As if Emma wasn't confused enough as to why he jumped in front of a bullet for her. When Sean announced he was staying in Wasaga Beach, Emma just couldn't bring herself to say goodbye…she didn't want to say goodbye. Because saying goodbye meant saying goodbye to their relationship all together. And Emma knew she couldn't do that because deep down in her heart she knew she still loved Sean. After Sean decided to stay in Wasaga Beach, Emma's life started going downhill. Her grades slipped and she wouldn't really talk to anyone. She'd heard everyone's theories about why she was different. They all thought it was because of Rick…because of the shooting. But no one suspected that it was because of Sean. And Emma liked it that way…she liked knowing that she could keep a secret as big as that…she liked knowing that no one mentioned Sean. Well no one did until Jay gave her a ride home after rehearsal one day. He instantly started talking about Sean with her. Jay was the only one who treated Emma like what happened to her didn't matter when she was around him. Emma was numb on the inside. She didn't feel anything…not even when she gave Jay a blowjob. But of course for every action, there is a consequence. Emma contracted gonorrhea from her first love's best friend. Not too long after that, Emma started crushing on this cute guy she met at the community swimming pool. Peter was the first guy she'd liked since "Hurricane Sean blew through her emotional trailer park." Emma had said it herself. She was trying to get over Sean by moving on. She'd tried it before and it didn't work but she didn't see any harm in trying again. But then Peter had to go be a typical perverted guy by taking advantage of a drunk and upset Manny. He taped her flashing him and then e-mailed it to the whole school. Manny said he "ruined her life and her reputation." As if her life and reputation weren't already ruined when she got pregnant with Craig's baby in 9th grade. When Emma and Peter started secretly dating, Emma just had to keep telling herself that so her guilt didn't swallow her whole. Emma had tried to get over Sean with Peter, but whenever she and Peter kissed she saw Sean in her mind. She tried to push that out of her brain and concentrate on Peter. But she still saw Sean…in her dreams, in the hallway where the shooting occurred, when she was with Peter, at the dot, while eating double cheese pizza, at school dances, playing dodge ball in gym, whenever she saw a dog that looked like Charlie, whenever she sees Jay, whenever she signs a petition, whenever she walks through the alley behind DCS to get home, whenever she's on the train to go see Shane, and whenever Emma cleaned the ravine…she thought of Sean. It was like her memories were a ghost of her and Sean's relationship….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emma stared at the big red F on her English paper as she walked towards her house. She decided not to show this one to her parents. She knew it wouldn't make a good spot on the fridge. Emma folded up the paper and put it in her purse. She heard a car honk and pull up beside her. She looked over and saw Peter in his car. She plastered on a fake smile and hopped in the front seat. Peter normally did this after school. Emma would tell Manny she had a SITE meeting but she never did. Emma wasn't even in SITE anymore. She had completely lost herself after the shooting.

"Hey babe." Peter said before leaning over and kissing her.

Emma suddenly had a flashback.

Sean was sitting on his couch when Emma knocked. He yelled come in. Emma walked into the apartment, put her stuff down on a chair, and sat down on the couch beside Sean.

"Hey babe!" Sean said before leaning over and kissing her.

Emma's flashback ended along with Peter's kiss.

"Hi." Emma said with her fake smile.

"So where do you want to go today? We could go to my dad's house. He's never home." Peter said smiling.

"Oh but whatever would we do there?" Emma said flirting with him.

"Well…there's you, me, a couch…."

Emma had another flashback.

She and Sean were sitting in MI.

"Come on! A movie, a couch, double cheese, me."

Emma smiled and grabbed his hand.

"How can I resist?"

Emma flashback ended when Peter waved his hand in front of her face.

"Em, are you ok?"

"Yeah, sorry I was just thinking about…dinner!"

"Dinner?" Peter asked her confused.

"Yeah, dinner. See my mom asked me this morning to be home right after school so I could help with dinner." Emma said trying to make an excuse to just get home right away. She was thinking too much of Sean today to be with Peter. She needed to go through her "Sean Box" and then take a nap with hopes of dreaming about Sean. Emma loves having dreams about Sean. They always cheer her up when she wakes up. Her dreams are really the only thing she has left of Sean that's close enough to Sean himself.

"Oh uh, ok. Well I can take you home if you want."

"Can you drop me off a block away so no one sees?" Emma asked trying not to feel guilty about stringing Peter along when she still has feelings for Sean.

Peter smiled.

"Sure."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emma sighed as she watched Manny sneak out to go see Craig past curfew. Well at least she could stretch out in her bed again. Emma liked having Manny around but not all the time. She liked being alone sometimes. But now that Manny was dating Craig again, she wasn't around as much as before and Emma felt like she could breathe again. Emma reached over to her bedside table and pulled a picture out of a drawer. It was of her and Sean. They were outside of Sean and Tracker's old house. Tracker and Sean were fixing a motorcycle when Emma showed up. Sean hugged her but was covered in grease and he started chasing Emma around with his greasy fingers. Before they knew it they were both covered in grease and they were lying on the ground. Emma's head was on Sean's chest. Tracker's girlfriend of the week thought it was cute and decided to take a picture. Sean gave Emma a copy of it to put next to her bed. Sean used to have the same one beside his bed so he thought it'd be cute if Emma had the same one beside her bed. A tear fell down Emma's cheek. Emma looked at the empty spot next to her on the bed. She saw Sean appear beside her.

"Em, what's wrong?"

"I'm being haunted Sean." Emma said softly.

"By what?"

"By a ghost of you and me." Emma said with a sad smile and she watched Sean disappear again.

-X-

So what do you think? R&R!


	2. Didn't Know What I Had Until I Lost It

Ok guys here's the next chapter. This is all Sean's perspective of it all. It's come to my attention to space the paragraph's better so I'll be sure to do that, thanks for telling me! Thanks for the reviews so far, you guys are awesome! Well here it is.

-X-

Didn't Know What I Had Until I Lost It…

Sean sighed as he drove home from Wasaga High with Tyler in the front seat babbling on about a girl named Valerie. Val was Tyler's on again off again girlfriend since the 9th grade. Their relationship kind of reminded Sean of his and Emma's…except that Emma and Sean had dated for much longer. After Tyler had saved Sean's life that day on the beach, they became friends. Tyler forgave Sean for what happened and more importantly Sean forgave himself for what he did to Tyler. Sean was still having trouble not blaming himself for Rick's death, but he was getting through it. He hated it when Tyler talked to him about Val. He hated being reminded of Emma…not really Emma…but he hated being reminded of what he lost. He always thought of Emma. Ever since the shooting he couldn't stop thinking about her. He hadn't had a girlfriend since he left Degrassi. Some girls tried to get him to hook up with them but he wasn't interested. Every time a pretty blonde would walk by, Sean would have to take a second glance just to make sure it wasn't Emma. Craig kept Sean updated about things going on in Degrassi. Sean had only cared about how Emma was doing but didn't want Craig to know that. Sean spit Dr. Pepper out of his nose when he'd found out Manny was filmed taking her top off by some creepy guy named Peter. He'd laughed so hard that Craig got mad and hung up on him. He'd also been informed about Ellie and Jimmy starting to "hang out." Sean didn't really care about that. Even when Sean and Ellie were together he knew he didn't love her…even if he did it wasn't the same way he loved Emma. None of the girls Sean had dated could even compare to Emma. She was the best thing that ever happened to him. And then he had to blow it by throwing her away like a piece of trash. Sean hated himself for that. But he knew that Emma was a very forgiving person. And she forgave him when she came to Wasaga with Jay, him, and Ellie…

Emma just walked up and sat on the blanket next to Sean.

"Sean? (She waved her hand in front of his face) Sean? Maybe you need to see a doctor."

"I'm fine. Just thinking."

Emma looked at him trying to read his face but he was only looking at the ground.

"About what?"

"Emma, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

Emma was confused now. Sean didn't have anything to be sorry for.

Sean looked up at her. He looked into her eyes.

"For last year you know? For everything I put you through. Everything. I'm sorry."

Emma smiled.

"Ancient history."

When Emma forgave him, Sean knew that he couldn't say goodbye to her when he decided to stay in Wasaga. He knew that if she could forgive their last break up, then there was a chance she would take him back. He couldn't say goodbye because if he did, he knew that he would be saying goodbye to their whole relationship…

"Sean? Dude! Sean? Hello! Are you even listening to me?" Tyler yelled snapping Sean back into their conversation.

"What? (Tyler gives him a pissed off look) Sorry dude, I was just...you know thinking."

Tyler smiles.

"Yeah about Emma!"

"Dude whatever. You don't even know what you're talking about."

"Yeah I do, you love her and you know it!"

Sean rolled his eyes. Tyler said this all the time. Sean always denied it, even though he knew it was true.

"No I don't. You didn't even know about me and Emma's relationship ok? You weren't there."

"No but I was there when she came to Wasaga with you. And I was listening in on your apology to her. And I know you jumped in front of a bullet for her. And I know you keep a picture of you and her covered in grease and laying on the ground on your dresser. And I know you have her number stored in your cell memory. And I know you kept a flyer from the day you guys…you know…cleaned the ravine. (Tyler wiggled his eyebrows) Trust me, you love her!"

Sean's cheeks reddened.

"No, I don't. I just…Emma was my first love. And yes, I did jump in front of a gun for her. But that was because she's my friend. We hadn't really talked too much in a year, but we were still mad about the break up. When a gun's pointed at your friend's face you tend to forget about all the stupid things. Look, when I first came to Degrassi, Emma was the only one who understood when to leave me alone. She was the only one who wasn't scared of me…the only one who didn't believe the rumors. Emma was my best friend for most of the time I was at Degrassi…well except for the last year. And I wasn't about to let one of my best friends die, no matter what happened between us? OK?" Sean yelled starting to get mad.

Tyler held his hands up in defeat.

"Ok, man. Sorry I doubted you."

Sean sighed.

"It's ok. I just don't really want to talk about the shooting right now."

Tyler nodded.

"Ok, so what do you think I should do about Val? She said she'd only give me one more chance. She said she still loves me, but she's not doing this on-again off-again thing anymore. She said if we're going to get back together that we're going to stay together or we're not getting back together at all." Tyler said trying to change the subject.

"Well dude, don't you love her?"

"Yeah, I think I do." Tyler said smiling and looking confused at the same time.

"Then, my advice is to go for it. You should be happy you're not going to break up again. If you don't get back together, then you'll regret for the rest of your life. You'll always remember the one that got away. You'll always hate yourself because you didn't know what you had until you lost it. Trust me; I know what that's like. I didn't know what I had until I lost it…"

Tyler dropped the subject when he saw the look on Sean's face. He turned the radio on and looked out the window. Sean wiped away the single tear that fell down his cheek.

"Didn't know what I had until I lost her." Sean thought.

-X-

So what do you think? R&R!


	3. I've Been in Love Before

Ok, here's the next chapter guys! Thanks for all the reviews!! There's only a few left so I'll try not to post them all at once.

-X-

I've Been in Love Before…

Scene-Emma is sitting in MI not really paying attention.

Snake was babbling on about something or other. Emma didn't really care. She was thinking about a dream that she had last night…

Emma was walking down the hallway of the shooting. It seemed like just another normal day of school. But when she walked over the exact spot where she was standing when Rick tried to shoot her something happened. She felt someone's hand grabbing her arm. She looked beside her and Sean appeared.

"Sean?" She whispered.

Sean leaned in and kissed her. She kept her eyes closed long after the kiss was over. Her lips tingled. When she opened her eyes she saw Sean's face twisted in terror. She looked where Sean's gaze fell. Rick was standing in front of her and Sean. He was covered in yellow paint and white feathers. Emma was terrified. She realized that she was back in the same reoccurring dream she'd been having for almost a month now. She knew exactly what was going to happen. She saw Rick's mouth moving. She knew he was talking but she didn't hear him. She could only her heartbeat…soon joined by Sean's heartbeat. Toby was no where in sight. Rick raised the gun to shoot her.

"I love you, Em." Sean whispered in her ear before stepping in between her and Rick.

Sean grabbed the gun and he struggled to get it free from Rick's grasp. The gun went off and Sean and Rick both fell to the floor. Emma now only heard her own heartbeat. She screamed. She ran over to Sean.

"SEAN! SEAN!" She screamed his name so loud her lungs got hoarse.

Emma knelt down beside Sean's body. Rick's body was lifeless and covered in blood. Sean had a little bit of blood on his hoodie but it didn't look like his own. Sean lay there motionless. Emma started shaking Sean's body.

"Sean! Sean! Sean, please wake up! Sean! Please, please wake up! Sean you can't die! NO!"

Suddenly Sean's hand moved. He put his hand slowly overtop of Emma's hand, which was now lying on his chest.

"Em?"

"Sean!"

Emma threw her body overtop of Sean's. She hugged him so tight. Sean only hugged her back. He seemed emotionless.

"Sean, are you ok?"  
Sean didn't bother to answer. His lips met hers. Their kiss started off soft but soon became hard and urgent. It seemed like it lasted forever. When their kiss finally ended Emma pulled her head back to look at him. He was crying.

"Emma I love you."

Emma was confused.

"I love you too Sean. But why…"

Emma's voice trailed off when she saw the blood. This time it wasn't Rick's. Sean suddenly fell back on the floor. His chest had a bullet whole in it and his body was covered in blood. Emma screamed in horror.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

She didn't remember seeing Sean get shot. And now he was dead. She touched her lips remembering when they'd just kissed. She heard footsteps coming down the hallway. Tears were streaming down her face as she looked to see who it was. She saw Peter walking down the hallway towards her. When she looked back at Sean's body, it was gone. Emma touched the floor where his body just was.

"Hey, Em!" Peter said happy.

Emma wasn't crying anymore for some reason. Peter pulled her up and kissed her. When she pulled apart from their kiss, Peter had turned into Sean.

"I love you Emma. I need you." Sean said before disappearing again.

After Sean said that, Emma always woke up. And this week, Emma was not in the mood to have that dream. It scared the hell out of her. She always loved feeling Sean's kisses again. But she couldn't bear watching him die like that. Emma was having a bad week already, not to mention the fact that she'd had to watch Sean die again. Emma had accidentally agreed to go to Peter's house tonight for a date. She wasn't really listening and said "yeah" thinking he was talking about his shirt or something. But then she'd found out later that she was suppose to come over for a special romantic dinner. She wasn't in the mood for that. Peter wasn't really a wiz with the romance. Emma thought the dinner was just a ploy to get her in bed or something. But Peter assured her there would be no sex involved. Emma touched her lips remembering Sean's wonderful, passionate kisses. Then she remembered Peter's sloppy, messy, rough kisses. She didn't like them at all. But she knew she had to at least try and get over Sean. He'd left after all. Emma looked at the empty seat next to her. She saw Sean sitting there talking about double cheese and his couch. She smiled. She always thought about that moment when she sat in MI. "Too bad Sean isn't here for real." She thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emma looked down at her short black dress. It was the one she wore the day she kind of sort of got together with Peter. She played with the hem of it. Peter had ordered Chinese and tried to set up a romantic type dinner at his kitchen table. Emma wasn't impressed. She didn't even like Chinese. All she was interested in eating was double cheese pizza. Emma laughed…it was a fake laugh that she always tried to pass off as real when Peter said something that he thought was funny. It never was funny. Suddenly Peter got up and sat in the chair next to Emma. He took her hand.

"Em, there's something I have to tell you." He said smiling.

"Oh um, ok."

Peter just stared at her smiling for a second before continuing.

"What does he want a prize for speaking or something?" Emma thought to herself.

"Em, I know we haven't been dating that long. But I feel like I've known you my entire life! I can't believe I went on all those years without you in it. Emma, I love you." Peter said. He smiled at her. Emma was completely shocked. This was just supposed to be her "get over Sean experiment." No one was supposed to fall in love.

"What? Peter we haven't even been seeing each other for a month!"

"I know but, I've never felt this way about a girl before. It must be love!"

Emma was still shocked. Not only was Peter in love with her, but she was his first love.

"Peter this is insane!" Emma said as she jerked her hand away from his.

Peter's face twisted into anger.

"Are you saying that you don't love me back?" Peter said, his voice starting to rise.

"Yes! That's exactly what I'm saying! Peter I hardly know you."

Peter's face started to get red with anger.

"Fine! Fine, just get out!"

Emma didn't bother to say another word. She grabbed her purse and started to walk out the door. She heard Peter run up the stairs. She started to feel bad. She was stringing him along…and now he'd told her he loved her. Emma decided she'd go up to his room and apologize to him. She'd tell him that she didn't love him but she liked him a lot. She didn't want to hurt him. She walked up the stairs and toward Peter's room. His door was open so she just walked in. When she did, she saw Peter sitting on his bed. He had his head in his hands. She noticed that a few candles were lit around the room and a box of condoms on the night stand.

"What in the hell?"

Peter jumped up at the sound of her voice.

"Emma?"

Emma put it all together in her head.

"So you just told me you loved me so you could get me into bed? How easy do you think I am?"

Peter tried to say that wasn't it but Emma didn't want to hear it.

"You know what Emma you are easy! You fucking got gonorrhea from Jay. And I actually love you and you can't sleep with me! What in the hell is that?!"

"Fuck you Peter. And besides, you may think you're in love, but you're not. I've been in love before Peter, and this….this just isn't it! And it never will be!" Emma screamed at him. She ran down the stairs and out the door.

"I've been in love before…and then he left." Emma whispered before walking away from Peter's house.

-X-

So what do you think?


	4. Save the Best For Last

Sorry it's taken me so long to get this up, guys. My internet has been all screwy lately. And I know the last chapter wasn't exactly my best work, although everyone loves a good Peter-bash. Haha. So I'll post the next two chapters. And they're way better, I hope anyways. So here it is.

-X-

Save the Best For Last…

Emma was walking home from Peter's house. She was crying…not really because of Peter but because of Sean. The thought of having sex with Peter disgusted Emma. Not only because she didn't love him, but because she and Sean had promised each other the first time they had sex, that it would be with each other….

Emma and Sean had just entered Sean and Tracker's apartment after school one day. Sean threw down his stuff on the couch and Emma set her bag on the table.

"So, Em did you get any bit of that chemistry lesson today? Because I had no clu—"Sean was cut off by a loud moan.

Emma and Sean both looked at each other.

"What in the heck was that?" Emma quietly said more to herself then to Sean.

"Umm…" Sean said not really sure what to tell her.

Then they heard a girl moan just as loud as Tracker had a minute before.

Emma looked confused at first but got it a second later.

"Oh…" Emma said her eyes wide.

"Uh…yeah…well why don't we…leave." Sean said grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the door.

Emma grabbed her bag off the table and let Sean pull her out the door.

"Well…sorry about…you know." Sean said once they got outside.

Emma laughed.

"Sean, it's ok. It's not like it's your fault. Besides I was home when my mom and Snake were newlyweds. So it's not like I've never heard…you know…before." Emma said awkwardly.

Sean looked at her. They both started laughing.

"Well the next time Tracker decides to get all hot and heavy and lost in passion I'll be sure to stay the hell away from the apartment!" Sean said laughing. Emma laughed too. She saw some swings in a small park. She pulled Sean towards them. Sean didn't have to ask what she was doing. He knew she wanted to swing…he knew how much she liked feeling like a bird…flying high in the air. Emma sat in a swing. Sean stood behind her.

"Do you want me to push you?"

Emma smiled.

"Yeah."

Sean smiled back. He started lightly pushing her.

"That must be nice though." Emma said.

"Huh?" Sean asked her confused.

"To be so in love with someone that you're too lost in passion to know what time it is…that you're too lost in passion to WANT to know what time it is."

Sean smiled at her.

"Well Ms. Nelson are you saying that you don't want to be a 40 year old virgin?" Sean said laughing.

Emma smiled.

"Sean, I'm serious. Of course I don't want to be a 40 year old virgin. I just meant that I wonder what it'd be like…to be so lost in passion that you lose track of…everything."

Sean smiled again.

"Well Em, I think that could only happen when sex isn't just sex. When sex is two souls connecting…when you're so in love that you can't think of anyone else. That you wouldn't even think of sharing that one special moment of pure love and passion and souls connecting with anyone but the one you know you love." Sean said.

Emma stopped the swing. She turned around so she was facing Sean. She smiled.

"Well Sean Cameron I didn't think you had it in you."

"Had what in me?"

"You just took my breath away by only saying a few sentences."

Sean smiled. He leaned down and kissed her.

"Well, I only said it because that's what I want my first time to be like. And I want it to be with you." Sean said seriously. He sat down in the swing beside Emma.

"What? Really?" Emma said.

Sean smiled.

"Yeah. Em, you're the only one I think about. You're the only one I want to be with. I love you Emma Nelson."

Emma smiled. That was the first time Sean told her that he'd loved her.

"I love you too Sean Cameron."

She leaned over and kissed him. It was a long kiss…the type of kiss that you didn't want to end.

"So…let's make a deal." She said once they parted.

"Ok."

"So we're each other's first loves. We both want the same thing. Let's promise each other that our first times will be with each other. Let's save the best part of love…for last…with each other." Emma said.

Sean smiled.

"Deal." He said before kissing her again….

Another tear rolled down Emma's cheek as she remembered the most the romantic moment in her life. Sure it was at an old run down park across from Sean's apartment, but that didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was that Sean and her loved each other…and they knew how they wanted to pledge that love once they were both ready. But Emma realized that time never came. Even after they'd broken up, Emma still had faith that maybe they'd reconcile and their dreams of shared passion would come true. But then Sean moved in with Ellie and Emma started losing hope more and more. But she still had some. After the shooting Emma started having hope again. But then Sean decided to stay in Wasaga Beach. And now, after her experience with Peter…Emma had lost hope. She now realized that Sean might never come back for her. She realized that maybe Sean had already broken their promise. She realized that she would eventually have to break her and Sean's promise. She couldn't wait around for him forever. Then a disturbing thought flashed through Emma's mind. What if Sean forgot about their pact? What if Sean forgot about her? This made Emma cry even harder. She saw a car pull up beside her. Her eyes were too blurred with tears to see who it was. She heard the car stop and someone get out. She quickly wiped her eyes to see who it was. She saw Craig running towards her.

"Emma? Em, are you ok? Em, what happened?" Craig asked concerned. He was now standing in front of her.

"Oh, Craig. Hi. Nothing I'm fine." Emma said trying to convince herself as well.

Craig sighed.

"Em, it's not nothing. You wouldn't be walking around Degrassi crying your eyes out over nothing."

Emma sighed. Craig's known her since forever. She knew she couldn't lie to him. Craig was always a very perceptive person.

"Fine I'll tell you. But this has to be a private conversation. You can't tell anyone, especially Manny anything that I tell you!"

Craig could tell she was serious.

"Ok, Em I promise."

"Ok, let's go somewhere to talk."

Craig opened the passenger side to his car for her. She got inside. Craig drove them to a nearby park. No one was there today. They went over and sat on the picnic tables.

"Ok, Em tell me what's on your mind."

Emma explained to Craig about Peter and what happened at his house. Craig's jaw tightened with anger. He stood up from the table.

"I'm going to kill that little porn director wanna be. First Manny…and now this. He knows you're still upset and vulnerable from the shooting…damn it! I knew this would happen. I'm going to go give that little creep asshole a piece of my mind!" Craig said cracking his knuckles.

Emma grabbed his arm.

"Calm down surrogate big brother Craig. He didn't hurt me or anything. It's ok. I didn't like him anyways. I was just trying to get over…everything. And why in the hell does everyone assume that I'm still upset about the shooting? How do you know it's not something else?" Emma shouted at Craig.

He stopped, realizing what Emma was talking about.

"So why are you upset Em?" Craig asked softly.

"Because…Because I'm still in lo-ve with S-sean." Emma said stammering.

Craig gasped.

"What? Em are you serious?"

Emma nodded. She was trying to stop crying.

"I've never told anyone that before. And then Sean decided to stay in Wasaga. He saved my life Craig, only to leave me a few days later! I love him, and he left!"

Craig hugged Emma in a brotherly way, trying to calm her down.

"Shh…Em it's going to be ok. It'll be ok."

"No it won't be ok! It won't be ok Craig! He doesn't love me! He left! He forgot all about our pact, and he forgot all about me! He left!" Emma yelled.

"Pact? What pact?" Craig asked confused.

Emma explained to Craig about her and Sean's special pact in the park.

"Em, I'm sure Sean hasn't forgotten. The guy jumped in front of a bullet for you. He could never forget you. You were his first love…you never forget your first love." Craig said trying to be reassuring.

"Thanks Craig, but I just don't think he loves me anymore…he probably has a girlfriend. He probably already broke the pact. He probably forgot all about me." Emma said sadly.

"Actually, Em Sean and I still talk. He hasn't had a girlfriend since Degrassi. And I know for a fact that he never slept with Amy or Ellie."

Emma looked at Craig shocked.

"But Sean and Ellie lived together. They were in love. Why wouldn't they…"

"I don't know. But Sean told me he and Ellie never had sex. He said when they moved in together that it kind of screwed up their relationship anyways. Ellie depended on him too much. She always needed him to be there. But no one was there for him."

Emma was still shocked.

"Well maybe he just hasn't met the right girl yet. What guarantee is there that when he meets her he won't break the pact? Just because he didn't sleep with Ellie doesn't mean he still loves me." Emma said knowing she couldn't get her hopes up.

"But what if you're the right girl Emma? What if he remembers everything about you and the pact? What if he's waiting for you? Craig said trying to convince her.

"That's true Craig. But what if he's NOT? I can't do that to myself…not again. It was so hard to pick myself up last time. I don't know if I'll be able to this time." Emma said smiling sadly.

"Ok, but are you sure you want to take the chance of not knowing?" Craig said trying one more time.

"Maybe it's better not knowing…than knowing what I've been fearing." Emma whispered.

Craig had given up. He knew he was never going to convince Emma.

"Fine, believe what you want. But love and sex is important to guys too. Maybe Sean never slept with Ellie because he wanted you. Because he wanted to save the best for last." Craig said.

Emma smiled sadly before asking Craig to take her home. Craig nodded and drove her home. All the way there Craig's words were ringing in Emma's ears.

"He wanted to save the best for last…."


	5. Shattered Dreams

So here's the next chapter as promised. Let me know what you think!

Shattered Dreams…

Sean watched as Emma happily walked out of the doors of Degrassi Community School. She was laughing at something Manny said. Manny had Craig's arms slung around her shoulders. They looked happy. Sean saw Emma's face light up when she saw him. She ran towards him.

"Sean! Sean, you're back!" She yelled happily.

"Yeah, I'm back!"

Once she reached him she jumped into his held out arms. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She laughed into his neck as he twirled her around.

"I missed you Em." Sean whispered in her ear.

"I missed you too Sean." She whispered back.

Sean put her gently down on the ground.

"So why are you back?"

Sean smiled.

"Ok…well I'm just going to get it over with and tell you now. I came back for you Em. I missed you so much. And all the time I spent in Wasaga made me realize how much I still cared about you. I love you Emma." Sean said sincerely.

Emma smiled and stepped closer to Sean. She looked directly in his eyes.

"I've always loved you Sean." She whispered.

Sean smiled. He leaned down and kissed her. It started out soft and longing but soon turned into hard and passionate. Her hands tangled through his now long hair. He wrapped his arms around a body that he's wanted his arms to be wrapped around for so long. Their passionate makeup was soon interrupted by a voice.

"NO! Sean, she's mine now. You know that. You had your chance with her and you broke her heart. Now she's mine!" a familiar voice screamed.

Sean and Emma broke apart and looked towards the voice. They saw Rick standing a few feet away. Emma gasped in fear. She clung to Sean's arm as her eyes starting to fill with tears. Sean was horrified.

"Rick! You're…you're dead! You can't be here! You're dead! I-I-I killed you! You're dead!" Sean screamed.

"I know. YOU killed me! And now I'm here to kill you!" Rick said raising the gun.

"Emma get out of here!" Sean yelled lightly pushing her behind him.

Suddenly he saw Emma fall into a pile of leaves on the ground. He saw her gulp and get up and start backing away from him. He looked around. He didn't see Rick…only kids surrounding him and Jimmy. He stepped towards Emma and held out his hand.

"Emma! Emma I'm sorry!" He said.

"For what?" She said looking into his eyes, trying to find out what was going on in his mind.

Sean looked around. He was in Wasaga on the beach talking to Emma.

"For everything I put you through. Everything. Really, I'm sorry." He said heartfelt.

Emma smiled.

"Ancient history."

For the purpose of this part we're going to pretend that Emma's line in "Gangsta Gangsta" when they're walking back to her locker wasn't "See you in class." But instead, "See you in history."

"See you in history." Emma said sighing. Sean rolled his eyes and ignored her.

"Fine be like that!" She said starting to get angry.

"Like what? Sean said obviously pissed.

"Sulky."

"You're so uptight!"

"Why because I didn't want to like make out in front of other people?"

"No, because you never want to do anything! Not with me." Sean said trying not to sound hurt.

"I just spent my entire lunch with you!" Emma said trying to ignore the fact that she knew she hurt him.

"Yeah, cleaning the ravine!"

"Well sorry that I care about stupid unimportant things like that environment!" Emma snapped.

"That's all you care about! Emma Nelson; environmental crusader, a babysitter, a nurse." Sean said knowing it was harsh.

"Snake has cancer Sean!" Emma yelled obviously hurt.

"Yeah, I heard!"

"Fine tomorrow you spend lunch with those losers!"

"You know what, I will! Because at least they're fun!"

"Fun? And you? You're just pathetic!" Emma snapped back at him.

Sean slammed her locker and walked away.

"See Sean? All you ever do is hurt her. You ALWAYS hurt Emma. And I don't think you deserve her! I do!" Rick yelled.

Sean looked around. He was back in front of Degrassi. He felt Emma clinging onto him from behind. He saw Rick raise the gun. Sean whispered a quick I love you to Emma. Rick pulled the trigger. Sean watched the bullet in slow motion fly through the air and hit him in the stomach. His hand clasped over the wound as he heard Emma screaming his name over and over. But soon he realized that it wasn't Emma.

"SEAN! SEAN! SEAN! SEAN WAKE UP!" Sean heard his mother yell at him. His eyes shot open and he sat straight up with an eerie feeling.

"Mom? Mom what's wrong?" Sean asked as he saw his mother's tear stained face.

"Sean it's your dad. Sean he-he…I think he's having a heart attack."

"What? Where is he?" Sean yelled.

"In the living room."

Sean jumped out of bed and followed his mom to the living room. He was watching his dad clutch his heart and gasp for air.

"Mom quick call an ambulance!"


	6. I Just Called to Say I Love You

Ok guys here's the next chapter. I only have a few more of these pre-written so I'll try not to post them all at once. And that one-shot I'm doing is almost finished so hopefully this and the one-shot is enough to hold you guys over until I get some time to write more on my other stories. Well here it is.

-X-

I Just Called to Say I Love You…

Emma silently paced around her room being careful not to wake Manny. She had just confessed her deepest, darkest secret to Craig today. She'd told him about how she still loved Sean. She even told him about her and Sean's pact. She'd never told anyone that before, not even Manny. And now Emma regretted ever telling Craig anything. Sure it felt good to get it off her chest but she knew Craig still talked to Sean. What if he let it slip somehow? How could she be sure Sean hadn't forgotten about her completely? What if Sean didn't even remember her?

_Whoa now Em. That's stretching it just a little don't you think? I mean come on, Sean can't have completely forgotten about you! He did love you at one time…but that was a long time ago. _Emma thought to herself.

Her heart was beating a million miles a minute. She felt like vomiting. She didn't know why she felt like this. It wasn't like she'd confessed this to Sean herself. She didn't know why she was so nervous. But it then it hit her. She wasn't nervous, she was scared. But she didn't know why. It had nothing to do with Sean…or did it? Emma knew it had to do with Sean but she couldn't figure out why. She knew Craig wouldn't just go straight home and call him so why was she so scared? She got the feeling she got when she found out Snake had cancer. An idea popped into Emma's head at that moment. What if something's wrong with Sean? You've heard about how you can talk to your true love with your mind when something's wrong. What if something happened to Sean? What if he needs me? She thought. Emma paced for another few minutes. Her heartbeat only got faster and her stomach only felt worse. She knew what she had to do. She had to call Sean to see if he was ok. Emma turned on her desk light and quietly rummaged through her drawer until she found his number from Wasaga that he'd had Craig give to her incase she ever needed to talk about the shooting. Of course he'd told all of this to Craig, and not Emma. And that hurt Emma, knowing that Sean gave it her just incase so she didn't call him. But now she was so glad Sean had made sure Emma got his number. She took the paper with his number on it and turned off her desk light. She went upstairs to the kitchen so she wouldn't wake Manny. She picked up the phone. Emma took a deep breath and quickly dialed the number that she knew by heart, although she'd never used it.

It rang once…

_Oh God…_

It rang twice…

_What if he doesn't pick up? What if he does? _

It rang a third time…

_Come on Sean, it's only 10:00 you never go to sleep this early. _

It rang a fourth time…

_Damn it Sean! Pick up! _

It rang a fifth time…

_What if something has happened?_

It almost rang a sixth but then someone picked up.

"Hello?" a woman's voice said on the other line.

"Um…hi…is…is Sean…there?" Emma asked taking a deep breath.

"No I'm sorry he's not. He's at…the hospital." The woman said stifling a sob.

_OH MY GOD! I knew something was wrong! _Emma thought alarmed.

"Is…is he ok? What happened?" Emma managed to say.

She heard the woman let out a small cry.

"Sean…he's fine. But his dad…he's…he had a heart attack earlier today. They don't know if he's going to make it. So Sean and his mother are at the hospital." She heard the woman say.

Emma breathed a sigh of relief.

"OH…ok. I'm sorry to hear that." Emma said sympathetically.

"Thanks. I'm his mom's best friend. She wanted me to stay here for when she got home…Wait. Who is this?" The woman asked scared she'd given away too much information.

Emma's heart leaped into her throat. What was she suppose to say? Sean would know she called.

"Oh…um…this is…an old friend of Sean's…from Degrassi." Emma said hoping she wouldn't have to say her name.

"Oh ok. Well I can tell Sean you called when he gets home. What's your name honey?"

_Oh shit! _Emma thought.

"It's…it's…Emma. Just tell him Emma called." Emma said not being able to think of anything else to say.

"Ok I'll tell him. Bye now." The woman said hanging up before Emma could say goodbye back.

_Ok now I can go back to bed. Wait…how did I know something was wrong? Sure nothing was physically wrong with Sean, but mentally he must be a wreck. Maybe it's just because of what I told Craig. No that can't possibly be it. Maybe what some people say really is true. Maybe you really can hear your true love mentally calling for you when they need you. But if that's so true…then how come Sean didn't hear me calling when I needed him? All those times I called for him when I had my dreams. All those times I called for him when I needed him. But…I guess none of that would be as bad as losing a father…especially a father I'd just reunited with after 5 years of not even speaking. When I thought I was going to lose Snake everything in my life went downhill…even our relationship. Maybe I need to be there for Sean now. But what if he doesn't want to see me? What if I go to Wasaga and he doesn't even want to talk to me?_

Emma's thoughts were interrupted by the phone ringing in her hand. It scared her so much she nearly dropped it.

_Oh my God! What if that's Sean calling me back?_ Emma thought starting to panic.

She forced herself to answer the phone.

"He-hello?" Emma said barely above a whisper.

"Emma! Hey it's Craig! I thought you were never going to answer."

Emma breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh hi Craig. What's up? Why are you calling so late? Is something wrong?" Emma asked starting to worry again.

Craig chuckled.

"No Em, everything's fine at the Jeremiah/Manning household. I'm just calling to tell you something that I think you should know."

Emma once again breathed a sigh of relief.

"Um…ok what is it?"

"Well Sean called me earlier. He told me that his dad…"

Emma cut Craig off.

"Had a heart attack I know."

Craig shook his head as if Emma could see him.

"Yeah…wait how did you know?"

Emma sighed. She'd let another secret slip that she'd never intended to tell anyone.

"Well…I…I uh…had this weird feeling tonight. I felt like something was wrong…with Sean. It was so strange. It was the same feeling I had when the gun went off during the shooting…a feeling I never thought I'd have to experience again. And I got scared that something had happened to him. So I called him to see if he was ok. And a woman answered…I think she said she was his mom's best friend. And she told me Sean was at the hospital…and at first I freaked thinking something had happened to him. But she told me about his dad having a heart attack and that they think he might die." Emma explained kind of embarrassed.

"Oh…wow. I guess what they say about lovers being able to communicate telepathically is true."

"Yeah…that's what I thought. But I guess it only works for me since I'm the only one in love." Emma said sadly.

"What? Em, I told you already! I think he still loves you too! Besides you'll never know unless you talk to him." Craig said trying to get Emma to fall into his "little trap."

Emma sighed.

"Ok but his dad is dying Craig! I can't exactly call him back tomorrow and tell him I'm in love with him! That's going to be WAY too much of a bomb being dropped."

"Ok…but when Sean called me earlier he asked me to come to Wasaga. He said he didn't want to be alone and he needed someone there with him. I told him I'd be there first thing in the morning. So why don't you come with me? I'm sure Sean would love to see you again." Craig said trying to encourage her to come.

"But what if he doesn't want me there? What if he just wanted you to come? I don't want to burden him." Emma said sighing sadly.

Craig knew this would take a lot of convincing.

"Emma look, Sean still thinks of you as one of his best friends. You and me are the only ones who know the true situation with his parents. I'm sure we're the only two he'd want to come. Emma come on, you have to! If Sean doesn't want you there then I'll bring you home."

Emma sighed.

"You promise?"

Craig smiled.

"I promise."

Emma sighed again.

"Fine…I'll come."

"Ok I'll pick you up tomorrow morning at seven sharp! It takes a few hours to get there so we have to get there early."

Emma chuckled.

"Ok I'll be ready DAD."

Craig laughed.

"Ok see you tomorrow Em."

"Bye Craig."

Emma hung up the phone. She smiled to herself.

_I'm seeing Sean tomorrow!_ She thought.

She went to her parent's room and explained what was going on. They agreed to let her miss school since it was only a Friday and told her she could go. Emma went downstairs to pack. She woke up Manny and briefly explained. Manny freaked about how much Emma still loves Sean even though she won't admit it. She soon fell back asleep though and Emma continued to get her stuff together. She finally finished and laid in bed trying to fall asleep.

_Maybe this weekend wouldn't be the best time to confess my love to Sean. He just needs a friend. If he even wants me there. I'm sure he won't mind though. I guess I'll just have to find out tomorrow. It's a good thing Sean wasn't home. If he was…I just might have spilled out that I love him. That would have really screwed with his emotions right now. _

"_Emma hey we haven't talked in a long time!" 'Imaginary Sean' said._

"_Yeah I know. Hey by the way Sean I just called to say I love you!" 'Imaginary Emma' said._

Emma sighed. Her own 'imaginary' words running through her mind.

I just called to say I love you….

That was the last thing Emma thought before she fell asleep.

-X-

So what do you think? R&R!!


	7. Dare You to Move

Ok I know it's been a while since I've posted. But I've been really busy lately. So sorry! But I'm posting the next two chapters! Then there's only one more pre-written one before that. So here it is.

-X-

Dare You to Move

Emma was at the table eating cereal with a very tired Manny. Craig was supposed to pick her up in 15 minutes. Emma had been up since 5:00 that morning. She didn't care that she only got a few hours of sleep. The feeling of dread in her stomach that she'd had the night before only got stronger. She knew she needed to see Sean. She needed to see for herself that he was ok. She dreamt about him. She dreamt that Sean was standing on the top of a hospital building. She was there, but Sean didn't seem to hear or see her. He just said "I have to do this." And then he jumped. Emma tried to stop him…to reach for him…but Sean just fell in slow motion off of the roof. She saw him splatter on the ground. She'd jumped down after him. But she landed on her feet. She knelt down to see if Sean was ok. And his face turned toward her suddenly. His face was covered in blood. He screamed, "Help me Emma! Help me! I need you!" And then she woke up. Emma shook her head trying to get the image of Sean's bloody face out of her mind. Her thoughts were interrupted by Craig walking through the door. Craig was just like family to the Nelson/Simpson's….he hadn't bothered to knock since what seemed like forever.

"Em! Em, you ready?" Craig yelled.

"I'm right here Craig. Stop yelling you'll wake up Jack who is actually sleeping for once." Emma said grabbing her bag.

"Here, I'll get it." Craig said grabbing it from her hands and leaning down to kiss Manny.

"Hey Craig!" Manny said after kissing him back.

"You look tired Manny!" Craig said letting his 'boyfriend concerns' distract him.

"Craig! Let's go! Now!" Emma said grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the door.

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad! I have my cell! We'll be back tomorrow or Sunday!" Emma yelled still pulling Craig out the door.

"Jeez Em, in a hurry much?" Craig said putting her bag in the trunk of his car.

"Yes I'm in a hurry! Sean needs us! Let's go!" Emma said practically pushing Craig into the driver's seat.

"Yeah, you're right. Sean does need us. Sorry." Craig whispered as he started up the car.

"Craig my feeling…you know the bad feeling I told you I had last night? (Craig nodded) Well it's only gotten stronger. And I had the most horrible dream last night! Sean jumped off the hospital roof and I couldn't help him. And then when I went to see if he was ok, his bloody face looked at me and screamed for my help. He screamed that he needed me. Craig I have to make sure Sean is ok! I have to see for myself! What if something happened?" Emma whispered her voice cracking.

Craig sighed sadly and pulled out of the driveway.

"Em, I'm sure Sean would never do anything that stupid! He's probably a wreck but I don't think he'd ever commit suicide!" Craig said remembering the time he tried to jump in front of a train when his dad was beating him. He started to feel bad about not getting to Wasaga sooner remembering how Sean saved him. It was his and Emma's turn to save Sean now.

-X-(I'm starting to use this much simpler way of letting people know it's a different part in the story now!!)

They'd been driving for about an hour. Emma's tried to distract herself from the feeling she has but nothing has worked. To her it seemed like they'd been driving for days. She couldn't help but think that something could be wrong with Sean. What if he went over the deep end and committed suicide or something before she got to tell him how she felt about him? That she'd love him and always had. Emma's thoughts were interrupted by Craig's cell phone ringing. She looked over at Craig as he answered his phone.

"Hello?"

"Craig! Hey, it's Tyler."

Craig's phone was turned up loud enough for Emma to hear their conversation. Her eyes got wide at the mention of Tyler's name.

"Oh hey Tyler what's going on? How are Sean and his dad?"  
Emma leaned closer to Craig to hear this next sentence.

"Well Sean's dad's condition is still the same. But Sean's gotten worse than last night. He's sitting in a corner of the hospital waiting room and staring at the doors leading to his dad's room. He hasn't moved in like three hours man. He won't speak to anyone and he hasn't eaten since his dad got here." Tyler said his voice full of concern.

Emma's eyes got wider. She grabbed Craig's phone from his hand and shushed him when he tried to protest.

"Tyler what's going on? Has Sean said ANYTHING at all in the past three hours?"

"Um…who is this?" Tyler asked confused.

"It's Emma moron! Now answer my question."

Tyler smiled. He knew Craig would be able to convince Emma to come. They'd planned it all out after Sean talked to Craig. Tyler knew what was happening to Emma and Craig knew what was happening to Sean. They figured this would be the perfect opportunity to get them together again.

"Oh good you're coming with Craig. Sean needs you guys. Maybe seeing you will snap him out of it. He hasn't said much of anything except sometimes he mumbles. It's hard to make out what he says. But I heard him say something about I need you. Or something."

Emma's eyes went wide.

"Craig drive faster or scoot over! I can get us there in 15 minutes!" Emma yelled.

"No way am I letting you drive Em! I just got this car!" Craig said speeding up.

Tyler chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Emma asked starting to get pissed.

"Oh nothing…it's just that…you sound just like Sean." Tyler said trying to stop.

Emma smiled.

"Yeah….well we'll be there soon. Bye." Emma said before hanging up and not waiting for a response.

-X-

Craig had finally gotten to the hospital. He sped the whole way and had gotten there in half the time but Emma didn't care. They parked and she starting running. Craig had to sprint just to keep up with her. Craig told her the room number and floor Sean was on while they were parking. He knew Emma would probably run ahead of him anyways. Emma tried to get into an elevator but they weren't working fast enough. His room was only on the fourth floor. So Emma went through the door that said Stairs on it. She ran up the four floors as fast as she could. When she got out the door and started looking for the room number, Craig grabbed her arm.

"Come on it's this way."

Emma didn't bother to say anything. She just ran towards the way Craig was pulling. They'd finally found the room. 411. Emma didn't bother to stop and think about what was happening. She just knew she needed to get to Sean. She pushed past Craig and pushed the door open. She looked around the room. She saw Sean's mom silently crying into a handkerchief and a woman about the same age comforting her. She saw Tyler sitting in a chair. He instantly got up to greet her and Craig. Then she saw Sean. He was sitting in the corner of the room. He had a blank expression on his face…almost the same look he had the day on the beach in Wasaga. He almost looked like he was making a decision or something. Emma didn't bother to even talk to Tyler. She rushed over to Sean. She knelt down in front of him.

"Sean? Sean it's me." Emma said trying not to cry when he didn't say anything.

Emma put her hand on his cheek.

"Sean. It's me, Emma. Are you ok?"

Sean put his hand overtop of Emma's on his cheek. But he still didn't say anything. Silent tears started to fall down Emma's cheeks.

"I'm sorry Em. I thought it would work." Craig said starting to apologize.

"Yeah don't take it personally Emma." Tyler told her putting his hand on her shoulder.

Sean's face snapped up at Tyler when he said the word Emma.

"Emma? Emma you're really here?" Sean asked now touching Emma's cheek with his hand.

Emma smiled through her tears.

"Yeah, I'm really here."

Sean smiled. He pulled Emma overtop of his lap to hug her. Emma hugged him back, never wanting to let go. And Sean didn't let her go for a few minutes.

"You're really here. You really came." Sean said still hugging her.

"Yeah I did. What makes you think I wouldn't?"

"I don't know. I've just been having these weird daydreams all day thinking that you were here but you really weren't." Sean said realizing he sounded kind of crazy.

"Well I'm really here. And I'm not going anywhere." Emma said before she kissed his cheek.

Sean let her out of the hug but still held her hands. He suddenly remembered why Emma was there…his father.

"Em…he…he…might…not..." Sean said trying not to cry. But it didn't work. He started crying. Emma pulled him into her arms.

"I know Sean. Shh. It's ok. It'll be ok." She said trying to comfort him. By this point Craig and Tyler were sitting across from Emma and Sean smiling.

"Em-ma please do-n't le-eave me." Sean said his face buried into her neck.

Emma smiled.

"I'm not going anywhere."

-X-

Sean had stopped crying but had still been in a daze all afternoon. He wouldn't talk to anyone but Emma. And he wouldn't let anyone but Emma touch him. He had to be touching her at all times as if to make sure she didn't vanish into thin air. Emma had gotten him to eat some crackers from the vending machine and to drink some water. But he didn't really eat much of anything else. They were now lying on a small couch in the room. Sean was lying down with his head in Emma's lap. Emma had her feet on the table in front of the couch and was playing with Sean's hair. That always used to calm down when he was upset. Craig and Tyler took Sean's mom and her friend to the cafeteria.

"Em, I missed you." Sean said burying his face into her stomach like a scared child.

Emma smiled.

"I missed you too Sean." She said.

Sean kissed her stomach.

Emma smiled again.

"I don't know what I'd do without you." Sean said before kissing her stomach again. He put his head back in her lap.

Emma smiled bigger.

"I don't know what I'd do without you either Sean." Emma said before leaning down and kissing his forehead.

-X-

Around 9:00 Sean's mom told Emma and Craig to take Sean home. Tyler was already staying at Sean's so his mom said Emma and Craig could too. She stayed at the hospital with her friend. Sean still hadn't talked to anyone but Emma. He hadn't eaten anything either. Once they got home, Tyler got out stuff for Emma and Craig to sleep on. Craig and Tyler decided they would sleep in the living room and Emma could help Sean. Emma agreed and took Sean to his room.

"So why don't we order a pizza or something?" Emma asked sitting down on Sean's bed.

He sat down beside her, still holding her hand.

"Ok, Em."

Emma smiled. She told Craig to order some double cheese pizza and let her know when it got there.

"So…Sean you haven't been home in two days. Why don't you go take a shower?" Emma said pulling Sean towards his bathroom. He had a small one right off of his bedroom.

"Ok Em."

Sean hadn't really said much else. Emma followed him into the bathroom. She gave him his towel.

"Ok I'll be waiting for you in your room." Emma said starting to turn around.

"Em, no wait! You said you wouldn't leave me!" Sean said grabbing her arm.

Emma was surprised by how scared Sean was.

"Sean I'll just be right outside the bathroom. I told you I'm not leaving you. I'm not going anywhere! I promise." She said trying to reassure him.

Sean didn't say anything. So Emma turned to leave again.

"Em, wait! No! You said you wouldn't leave! Please." Sean said starting to tear up. He looked like a scared child.

Emma sighed. She obviously couldn't leave him. But what was she suppose to do? Get in the shower with him?

-X-

Emma sighed as she sat on the toilet next to the running shower. Relief swept through her again as she reminded herself again that at least she hadn't had to get in there with him! Still, a smirk played on her lips as she thought of their conversation a few moments ago.

"_Em, wait! No! You said you wouldn't leave! Please."_

"_Sean, I'll be right in the other room. Honest."_

"_Please! You can't leave me! Please!"_

"_Sean…I'm not getting in the shower with you! I'm…we've…you'll be naked!"_

"_Please?" he whispered softly. "Please just…don't leave me."_

_Emma sighed and sat down on the toilet. "I'll be right here. OK?"_

Emma had kept her promise and stayed right there. She'd ignored the awkwardness of the situation when Sean hid behind the shower curtain and stripped, tossing each article of clothing as it left his body. Emma swallowed hard as his boxers popped out and onto the floor. He was totally nude behind that curtain!

"Are you still there?" he asked nervously, peeking his head around the curtain.

Emma smiled at his soapy head. "I promised I would be, didn't I?"

He nodded and slipped back behind the curtain.

Suddenly the phone rang, making him yelp. "It's OK, Sean. Tyler or Craig will get it."

After four rings, Emma sighed nervously, realizing no one was in the trailer. "Sean. I'm going to go get that." He didn't have time to answer as she hurried off. When she returned, he was whispering her name frantically over and over.

"It's OK, Sean. I'm back. Sean? Sean…" but he didn't seem to hear her. She sighed and stuck her hand behind the curtain, praying she didn't grab anything other than his hand. Relief flooded her as his hand grasped hers. "It was a wrong number."

"Not…not about Dad?" he asked weakly.

"No. It's-" but she didn't have the chance to finish as the weight of him collapsing to the shower floor drug her down as well.

"Sean!" she called out, hoping he hadn't fainted. "Sean!"

Her heart broke as she heard the muffled whimpers. Without thinking, she opened the curtain to find him curled in a tight ball, shaking uncontrollably. "Sean!" she gasped as she climbed into the shower to hug him…her earlier inhibitions seemingly gone.

She kissed his head over and over, ignoring the hot water drenching her clothes and hair. "Shhhh…it's OK," she whispered repeatedly. "Sean…it's going to be OK."

Sean clung to Emma and she held him tightly, rubbing his back. They were like that for what seemed like hours.

"Em?" he finally whispered.

"I'm here," she whispered back.

"Don't…don't leave me."

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

"Forever?"

"Sean…"

"Please just say you'll never leave me."

Emma smiled at him and touched his cheek. "I promise, Sean."

He pulled her face softly to his and touched her lips gently to his own. "I love you, Em."

"I love you too Sean…I always have." Emma whispered as she rested her forehead on his. Sean leaned up and kissed her again. This time it was deeper and harder. They'd kissed for what seemed like forever. Emma now knew that Sean felt the same way about her that she felt about him. Sean was too stunned to think. He knew that he loved Emma and that he always had. But his head was pounding. Everything that was going on with his dad was clouding his mind. He was getting lost in the kiss…in its emotion. He was using the kiss to feel. And he knew that if it weren't Emma kissing him, that he wouldn't feel anything. Emma was too lost in the kiss to realize what was happening. She knew that what was going on with Sean's dad was messing him up…and she shouldn't confuse him even more by telling him how she felt. But as soon as Sean kissed her she'd lost any good judgment that she ever had. Sean and Emma both knew that Sean was vulnerable but they were both so lost in the kiss that they didn't seem to care. They didn't even hear Craig knocking on the door.

"Guys! Em, Sean! Are you guys still in there? The pizza's ready!" Craig yelled trying to get their attention.

Emma pulled away from Sean. They both looked each other straight in the eyes. They'd just realized what had happened and that Sean was naked. Emma turned to yell back to Craig.

"We'll be out in a minute!"

"Ok!" Craig yelled back not wanting to get the wrong idea.

He walked back into the living room.

"So maybe we should get dried off now, huh?" Emma asked turning off the water and stepping out of the shower trying not to look at Sean.

Sean quickly grabbed his towel and covered himself up. He got one for Emma and went back into the bathroom to change. Emma went into his room to do the same.

"Em! Em are you dressed?" Sean asked not wanting to walk in on her and create another awkward situation.

"Yeah, you can come out."

Sean walked out of the bathroom and threw his towel in the laundry basket. Emma was sitting on his bed dressed in her pajama shorts and a tank top. Sean was in his night shorts and a wife beater.

"So…I guess we should eat now."

-X-

I would like to thank Xenasargo2, AKA Ruby, for helping me write the "shower scene." I knew what I wanted to happen but I didn't exactly know how to go about writing it. So much LOVE Ruby!!

What do you guys think?


End file.
